regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Simpson
Lisa Marie Simpson is a 8 year old that is the daughter of Homer and Marge and a character of The Simpsons. She was named after a train called Lil' Lisa on her parents' 1st anniversary. She is a charismatic 8-year-old girl, who exceeds the standard achievement of intelligence level of children her age. Not to everyone's surprise, she is also the moral center of her family. In her upbringing, Lisa lacks parental involvement of Homer and Marge, which leads to hobbies such as playing saxophone and guitar, riding and caring for horses, and interest in advanced studies. In school, Lisa's popularity is affected by those who view her as a geeky overachiever, which leaves her with only a few friends. She focuses on her goals and strives to reach her potential, and at the age of eight she is already a member of MENSA with an IQ of 159. Appearance Lisa has yellow (white) skin, blue-grey or grey blue eyes and blonde triangular, spiky hair. She is usually seen wearing a strapless red dress with a zigzag hem, matching red strapped Mary Jane shoes, frilly white panties and a string of white pearls around her neck (given to her by Marge), though sometimes wears different outfits. She has had two different outfits for church and family outings: first a magenta long-sleeved dress with a ruffled collar and magenta pumps, then a baby pink short-sleeved tutu dress with a darker pink belt, a wide brimmed hat with the same colour scheme, and strapped pumps much like her usual ones. At night, she dresses in a turquoise nightgown with a frilly white collar and matching cuffs, as well as turquoise slippers. Lisa brings in a new outfit at least once every season. When Marge insisted on sending her to ballet, she wore a leotard and tutu in the same shade as her new church outfit, and pink ballet shoes. At her tap dancing lessons, she dressed in a magenta vest, pale pink tights, a violet tutu and black tap shoes. When she swims, she wears a magenta or red swimsuit. Relationships Mordecai In "Fighter Drive 3", He gave the Simpsons the Lightsaber Gauntlet, Lightsabers and the Sonic Screwdrivers for safe keeping. Weaknessess Lisa is heavily reliant on her Ember Celia. In contrast to Homer, her hand to hand combat capabilities are very poor, so she is easily taken down. Without her weapon, Lisa couldn't do much in a fight but fly or run. Homer, however, can fight with his weapon and without. Weapons *Ember Celica *Magic Sword *Thunder Sword *Physics Gun *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Lisa Simpson Ranger Key Img character04 2.png Magic-sword.jpg|Magic Sword Thunder sword by kongo217-d3ehst9.jpg|Thunder Sword Physics Gun.jpg 8a0b76360c3689a3efcc143f2b69d082.jpg|Lisa's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver05 by elkaddalek-d3dpihh.jpg|Lisa's Sonic Screwdriver Lisa simpson ranger key by signaturefox2013-d8f4qww.png|Lisa Simpson Ranger Key Trivia *In Mordecai Mounds Vs. Bugs Booms, she is seen at the Candy Kingdom. *Despite Joy being the focus of the first episode of Toonsville, Lisa drives the main events of that episode, mainly because she was the one who invited Riley on a tour of Toonsville, making Joy so hyped up, she loses all the core memories, accidentally presses a button, and does the Toonsville impossible; she escapes her controller's head, leading to the events that happened in the episode. *Lisa's reccuring enemey is Louise. *Lisa still loves Darwin, though he doesn't love her. *Lisa has blue eyes. *Lisa is an half human and half irken. *Darwin gives Lisa a nickname which is Crazy Lisa which is an actual episode name. *Darwin and Lisa aren't enemies, but Darwin doesn't like her being jealous of his relationship with Louise. *Lisa can symbolize her father very well. They both love music, stand up for what they believe in, and are actually intelligent, but Lisa is smarter than Homer. She also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Drive 3 from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Gallery Maxresdefault-0.jpg 046607d0-1f3a-0132-08b8-0eae5eefacd9.png IMG 20160810 141950 482.jpg ljqvn4oaeb1vobuecfws.jpg enhanced-14917-1401940371-8.jpg 8zlhtt.jpg Lisa.jpg IMG_20160212_202901_942.jpg IMG 20161001 131031 603.jpg B554ee370aa6ea5fbc38d29bc743b56f.jpg Images (15).jpg Images (13).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline